The big switch
by Glenn and Katina Rentholen
Summary: KatinaPixie productions presents the story of a body switching nightmare! See what happens when Kat-chan gets pissed. (Wow. I updated! Hey That Chick! PLEASE READ!)
1. When lightnight strikes

A/N: I dont own Digimon. I *CERTAINLY* Didnt come up with the idea to switch bodies... Glenn, Epsilon, Feralmon and Nathen are all (C) my Boyfriend, Glenn Rentholen. Katina, Jules, Havamon and Franki are all (C) myself, Katgrrl. Kacie and her digimon, Jacamon, are (C) my little sis, Rennaissance Grrl. Any of the characters above that you might wish to use, please email them at their respective e mails and ask their permission. Thanks!  
  
Standard disclaimer applies. I dont own Dejimon (Digimon), or anything related to that. I know that you know that you dont have to e mail me to use them. This story is strictly non profit. Therefore, you cant sue me for using the characters. Thank you.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Big Switch, Part One  
  
  
  
  
  
*Kats P.O.V.*  
  
  
  
Okay, so everything was fine that day. The world was peaceful, (For the moment being anyhow,) and per usual, it was raining. It's ALWAYS raining in Tokyo this time of year. I was supposed to be meeting Glenn for a date. He *said* we were just going out to dinner, and maybe catching a movie. That would have been wonderful if only Tai and sora hadn't decided to double with us.  
  
Okay, no. That's wrong. That wouldn't have even been so bad. But then Mimi and Jyou decided to come along. She was back in Japan for a couple of months to visit friends and famil. (And do an assignment for her school in the States. But she seemed to be doing little of that and doing more of staying with Jyou.)  
  
Then Takeru and Kari decided *they* would come along. And then my friend Kacie and her new found friend, Yama, decided they wanted to come with us.  
  
Pretty soon, the whole gang was coming along... And I was ready to do something out of the ordanary for me, and tell them all to go to hell and leave me and Glenn alone for a while.  
  
Okay. So it was all going *great* untill the whole gang decided to tag along. The new digidestined kids though, were a little more understanding when I sort of hesitated over saying no. (there I go.. being to nice again..) Though Miyako had to thump Daisuke over the head before he understood that I didnt really want to be sharing my so called time alone with Glenn with everyone else. Iori and the others were very nice about it, and sort of grimaced when Tai announced him and the others coming with us.  
  
But the new kids decided that they would go out and have a night out on their own.  
  
*Sigh*  
  
Well. To make matters worse, Koushirou decided that he and a mutual friend would come along for the fun.. Franki.  
  
Franki is cool. I grant you that. Her real name is Francis, but no person in their right mind is going to call her that. Actually, shes sort of the one that decided she was going to drag Poor Kou-chan to the date that I was now sharing with half a dozen other people. But she was okay about it. At least she thought they'donly stick around for dinner, and get lost during the movie that Glenn and I were supposed to share alone.  
  
So here we were, on a date. Me and Glenn, Koushirou and Franki, Kacie, and Yama, Tai and Sora and Kari and Takeru. What a date...  
  
So anyway. There we were, standing in line, waiting for a table for ten at a local resturaunt, and I just couldnt take it anymore. I dont know wether or not Glenn was irritated at our time alone being interupted so rudely, but I was. I was totaly fed up with having virtually no time alone with him!  
  
I looked at him, and then at the rest of the group that we were with, and did something that I normally dont do ever. Actually. There was no normally about it. I had just never done it period. Not even to my cousin.  
  
I was just so angry, I couldnt control it.  
  
  
  
*Out of P.O.V.*  
  
  
  
Katina looked around the bustling resturunt, and then at the groups she was with. Glenn was leaning up against a wall, impatiently. He seemed to have gotten tired of waiting.  
  
Well she'd had enough of waiting, and sharing her time with her boyfriend with everyone else! It wasnt that she minded being around her friends, but this wasnt fair!  
  
She softly tried hinting at going somewhere else, just the two of them...  
  
" Glenn-chan?" she asked softly.  
  
Helooked at her gently, and smiled, " What is it Kat? Are you okay?"  
  
She modded a little, " Yeah.. but.. cant we go somewhere.. uhm.. a little quieter?"  
  
Tai grinned, overhearing what she had said. " Thats a great idea, Kat!"  
  
Kat felt her insides turn over. God. She hadnt been talking to him!  
  
Glenn raised an eyebrow. " Where do you think we should go?" he had been talking to Katina, but Yama cut in. He didnt mean to be rude, but he'd had a great idea.  
  
" What about the digital world? It's all peaceful there now, and there are plenty of places to eat where there wouldnt be so much hassle getting in and out." he brushed his blonde hair back with a hand, and grinned.  
  
Tai nodded.  
  
The rest of the group looked like they might have agreed.  
  
Glenn made a face that said he hadnt appricieted being interupted when he had been talking to Katina, but also thought maybe they had the right idea.  
  
Katinas stomache turned again. Normally she had the patience of a saint. But this was seriously grating on her nerves!  
  
She ground her teeth together, and held her tongue, as they had an all around vote that they should go to the digital world.  
  
Even Kacie, who normally picked up pretty fast on Katinas feelings agreed to it.  
  
Katina felt some of her abilities get the better of her, as thunder grumbled loudly outside, and the lights in the resutaunt flickered.  
  
Glenn nodded, " Yeah. okay.."  
  
The group walked outside, under the awning of the building, " Should we do it here or go to a house and do it?" asked Koushirou.  
  
" Do any of us here have a laptop?" Jyou pushed his glasses up his nose. Mimi grimaced, " I know *I* dont."  
  
Koushirou shook his head, " Me either."  
  
" So then we race to the nearest house and go from there then?" Sora asked.  
  
Katina felt her insides shake in irritation, but held her tongue, still.  
  
Glenn nodded, and soon everyone was racing through the rain to where Sora and Glenn stayed.  
  
Katina stood still in the rain,and glowered. She had *wanted* to be *alone* with Glenn. She clentched her fists, and gritted her teeth.  
  
Glenn stopped in the rain and turned to look for her. " Comeing Kat-chan?"  
  
Katina frowned a little to herself, and nodded, " Yes! I'm coming!"  
  
She ran through the rain and followed behind everyone else. She wanted to scream. She wanted to yell. She wanted to throw a temper tantrum even! But she did none of the above.  
  
She followed behind. When they reached the Takenouchi residence, they all gathered together in the den,where the computer was.  
  
Kari put her digivice up to the screeen. " Digiport open!"  
  
By now Katina had had more than enough of this, and she let all her anger out in one big surge of electricity as lightning hit the computer while they were going through.  
  
When she awoke, she heard groaning all around her.  
  
Her head hurt. Like maybe she had fallen on it. " God my head hurts."  
  
She made a noise in her throat. That voice.. wasnt... couldnt.. have been hers... it sounded just like Kari.  
  
" you thin... my voice!!!" Yamas voice exclaimed. " God no!!! I'm Yama!!" he procedded to yell in the most feminine of fashions.  
  
Mimi had awoken to find herself in Yamas body.  
  
As people began to come to, they began to find that none of themseemed to be in their own bodies.  
  
Glenn and Sora looked at each other. " Who are you?" Soras body pointed to Glenn.  
  
" Kari. What baout you?"  
  
Soras body grimaced. " Yama...."  
  
Frankis body rolled over and sat up, " No.. no.. please tell me this is a nightmare!!" her voice exclaimed." I'm.. I'm a girl...." she looked at her hands, and shook her head in disbelief.  
  
Kacie looked at her and sighed, " God, who has my body..." she looked at herself seemingly in histerics.  
  
" I'm Tai!" Franki's body exclaimed.  
  
Kacie blushed, and exsamined herself. " Okay.. whos body is this?"  
  
Koushieou shook his head. " Well at least my *hair* color didnt change..." he said exsasperated, and looked over at Kacies body, " Uhm. That's my body. I'm Kacie. Who're you?"  
  
" Franki."  
  
Koushirou shook his head, " How did this *happen*?"  
  
Takerus body shook his head. " I'm not presicely certain. This is not a phenominon I have ever experianced before."  
  
Soras body rolled her eyes, " Well at least we know where Koushirou is."  
  
Jyou pushed his glasses up and squinted through them. " Okay. Koushirou is in *my* body.. I'm Takeru guys."  
  
Tai shook his head, " N up and squinted through them. " Okay. Koushirou is in *my* body.. I'm Takeru  
  
Tai shook his head, " N up and squinted through them. " Okay. Koushirou is in *my* body.. I'm Takeru guys."before." Kacies  
  
Tai shook his head, " N up and squinted through them. " Okay. Koushirou is in *my* body.. I'm Takeru guys."b  
  
Tai shook his head, " N  
  
Tai shook his head, " N up and squinted through them. " Okay. Koushirou is in *my* body.. I'm Takeru guys."before." Kacies body, " Uhm. That's my body. I'm Kacie. Who're yo  
  
Everyone looked at Katina, and then at Kari. Katinas body exsamined herself. " What.. in Gods name happened..." it wasnt a question.  
  
" Who're you?" Karis body asked.  
  
"Glenn."  
  
Everyone groaned.  
  
Everyone stood together in a group and looked at their own bodies, knowing someone else was inside.  
  
" So whos who?" asked Glenns body.  
  
" Katina." said Karis body.  
  
"Kari." said Glenns.  
  
"Mimi..." groaned Yama.  
  
Katinas body hesitated before saying, " Glenn."  
  
"Kacie here." Koushirou raised his hand.  
  
"Takeru." Jyou pushed his glasses up.  
  
"I'm Koushirou." Takerus body put in.  
  
"I'm..I'm a girl.." whined Frankie.  
  
" But who are you?"  
  
" Tai.."  
  
"Franki." Kacies body sighed.  
  
"Jyou." groaned Tai.  
  
"Sora." Mimi put in.  
  
Everyone stood silently for a moment. This was going to be very weird.  
  
  
  
For a long while, the twelve kids stood around trying to figure out this had come about. But Katina was the only one who knew for certain. Or at least, almost certain.  
  
" I know." She said finally from her new place in Karis body.  
  
(A/N: Sorry to interupt, but from now on, I'll put the listing of whos body the chars are in at the begining of each part. To save confusion on my part and possibly yours as well, I'll be using the characters real names instead of their bodies okay? Thanks.)  
  
Everyone looked at her.  
  
Koushirou tilted his blonde head, " I think you have everyones undivided attention, Katina." he said.  
  
Katina took a deep breath, "Well.. it's like this... I was.. kinda.. angry at you guys for butting in on mine and Glenns date... and I didnt say anything for a while... and then when I suggested Glenn and I go somewhere quieter, you guys all sorta jumped in on it.. well I got really angry, and was still angry when we were on the way here... and.. uhm.. well.. you know those abilities I have? I.. ah.. sorta let loose a bolt of lightning that I think might have hit the computer.. and uh.. caused this..." she winced a little.  
  
Glenn turned a little red. He hadnt really realised that she irritated when the others had invited themselves on their date...Although he had been a bit preturbed as well.  
  
He looked at the ground, and at his new feet. The feeling of cold metal was suddenly acute as he realised that he would have to get used to alot of new things if this didnt change really fast.  
  
" Is there any way we can change this?" Mimi asked. She didnt like being a guy. And especially not a guy that she wasnt dating!  
  
Koushirou frowned. " Well.. I.. I dont really know. I have a theory.. but I dont know if it'll work or not."  
  
Yama looked over at the body of his little brother, " I hope it does work. For the sake of everyones sanity. Being in another body is one thing. Being in the body of the opposite sex is another."  
  
Tai, Glenn, Mimi, and Kacie all nodded in agreement.  
  
" So whats the theory?" Kacie asked carefully.  
  
" My theory is that if we go back through the computer that Katina overloaded (which is what I am assuming happened.) Then we might be changed back to ourselves." he shrugged his shoulders. " But if it doesnt work, then I'll have to talk to Gennai, and see if he knows anything we can do."  
  
Frankie glared, " Kou-chan? If your wrong. I am seriously gonna be pissed. No offense Kacie girl. But I like my body much better than yours."  
  
Kacie nodded, " I know how you feel."  
  
Jyou frowned, and put up his hand, " Now wait a minute!" he shook his head, making brownish hair fall all over the place, " What if we go through and get mixed up all over again? I mean, who knows what'll happen next time. What if instead of our uhm.. essence, its our body parts?"  
  
Sora got a mental image of Mimis legs, Koushirous body, and Tais head... She shuddered. " He has a bit of a point..." she included.  
  
Tai groaned, " I dont care.. I dont want to be a girl!"  
  
"Stop complaining, Tai!" Glenn barked. " If Izzy says that he thinks it'll work then we should back him up! He hasnt let us down once before that I can remember!"  
  
Katina frowned a little, " I'm really sorry guys. It wasnt like I ment to do it."  
  
Kacie nodded, " I'm sure thats true... but.."  
  
" this isnt exsactly a very good punishment. I would have rathered you yelling at us than this." Takeru put in.  
  
Kari nodded in agreement to that.  
  
" Definitly..." Jyou included.  
  
Katina looked at the ground. She turned bright red as she felt ashamed tears well up in her eyes..  
  
Koushirou frowned, " Guys! Lay off her already! What's been done cant be taken back. All we can do now is figure out how to change back." He wasnt really happy to be in another persons body. But, he wasnt about to complain to Katina like the others seemed to want to.  
  
It may have been her fault, yes, but she certainly would have never intentionally done it.  
  
Glenn crossed her arms and peered at everyone through her glasses. It was so strange not having full vision all the way around, but havin the world framed off in a pink wire rim.  
  
" so lets try Izzys theory." he said, impatiently.  
  
Jyou frowned, " but.."  
  
" Would you rather be stuck like this?" demanded Franki.  
  
Jyou shook his head no.  
  
Izzy pointed to a television set where they had come through. " So lets try. Uhm. Katina? If you would please? After all.. at the moment, you *are* Kari."  
  
Katina blushed and nodded. She put the D3 up to the screen, " Digiport open!"  
  
There was a beeping sound, as a blank screen came up with words in bold white print. " This portal is put of order. Please try back later."  
  
Everyone groaned.  
  
" I gotta give you credit,Kat." said Yama, " When you go out to fry something, you fry it."  
  
Katina looked at the ground, and blushed,"Sorry everyone." she managed.  
  
The group was silent again for a few moments, before they unanimously agreed to go find another digiport.  
  
When they got to the next digiport, Katina put the D3 up to the screen. " Digiport open!"  
  
This time the strange noise that the portal usually made, came up and everyone was sucked into the middle of the schools detention office.  
  
Thankfully, being as it was after school hours, noone was there.  
  
They all looked at each other, and Mimi began to cry, " nooo.. I dont wanna be a guy!!!!"  
  
Nothing had changed.  
  
Everyone groaned.  
  
" So now what do we do?" asked Kari. She frowned deeply and crossed her arms.  
  
It was Sora who finally answered that, " It looks like we dont have any choise but to pretend that we are whoevers body were in untill we can find another way to get back to ourselves."  
  
Everyone nodded reluctantly, except for Katina, who only stood aside from everyone else.  
  
She felt a little guilty for what she had done. And being as she had no idea of how to fix it made her feel even worse.  
  
Glenn raised an eyebrow, " I have a question."  
  
Everyone looked at him, "Is it just me.. or is the fact that some of us are opposite sex now bother anyone.. I mean.. I dont know about the rest of you guys.. but I know VERY little about being a girl..." he pointed out.  
  
The girls all looked at each other. " Unfourtunatly, he has a point..." Sora grimaced. " And I'll wager that Yama doesnt know how to trim flowers anymore than Glenn does. No offense Glenn."  
  
Glenn only shook his head. " Nah. It's okay."  
  
Franki put up her hand " And uhm.. well.. theres this thing.. about that time of the month.. which.. my body happens to be on....." she blushed deeply.  
  
Tai groaned again, and put his head behind his carmel colored hands.  
  
"Well its not like the girls know anything about guys..." said Takeru.  
  
Kacie and Kari looked at each other. " That's true too.."  
  
Everyone grimaced. " So what do we do?"  
  
Kari took a breath and let it out again, "Well.. first, lets get out of the school before someone finds us and asks whats going on."  
  
They all nodded in agreement.  
  
  
  
Standing outside of a cafe, the groups looked at each other, having come up with a plan. However, there were a couple of changes.  
  
Franki was going to go home with Tai, (Which wouldnt be that ig of a deal since Tai didnt have Frankis parents to worry about. Franki lived alone on the top floor of an apartment near the outskirts of Tokyo.) And then from there would go to Kacies home in Chicago by the program that Gennia had given Kacie back when she first became digidestined.  
  
She'd explain to Tai about.. certain feminine things that had to be done, and what things not to do to cause suspicioun at work the next morning.  
  
Katina, Kari and Glenn would go to the apartment that Katina shared with Izzy. She'd explain pretty much the same things to Glenn, and Glenn would explain certain things to Kari.  
  
Then Kari would go to the Takenouchi home and wait for Yama to show up from where ever he was with Mimi. She would tell him about the femine things, and he would explain what ever he needed to.  
  
Everyone else would go to their designated houses. But not before being told not to do certain things that they normally did that might cause suspicion.  
  
Katina walked slowly with Glenn and Kari, trying to sort through things in her mind. She couldnt understand why she had let loose that bolt of lightning when she knew it might have hurt someone.  
  
In the meantime though, Glenn was explaining to Kari that she would probably be able to hear Epsilon, since she was in his body.  
  
" It may not happen, cause its not *my* mind.. but just to be certain, in case it does, I dont want it to scare you." he explained. " Oh yes. One other thing. stay away from the knives okay? I want to say stay away from the halberd.. But I dont know if that would cause suspicion or not. Besides. Tai would wet himself if he thought I didnt say anything."  
  
Kari nodded in agrement. " Okay. Anything else I should know?"  
  
Glenn hemmed and hawed for a moment, " Ah.. well.. there's only one other thing I can think of.. but you had better not say a word to it to *anyone*... but Nathen likes me to read to him in the eavning before he's put to bed... he likes it best when I do special voices for the characters." he found that he was cold. It was a little strange feeling cold like this. It made his skin crawl.  
  
He also found he had another problem. His new body was *reacting* to the could. The nipples began to harden, and the smaller body began to shiver.  
  
He blushed a little.  
  
Kari nodded, " Okay then. I guess I'll be seeing alot of you then."  
  
He looked at Kari and blushed when he realised what she was saying. He *had* to spend alot of time around her untill this whole thing was over with. After all, Katina and Glenn were boyfriend and girlfriend. And if they werent together, then people would start thinking they had gotten into some sort of fight or something.  
  
~Aw, *man*.~ he thought crossly.  
  
" okay. That's no big deal.. but for a while... people are gonna have to think that Katina and I are semi angry... cause no offense, but I just cant kiss myself.. .and thinking even more that you're really Kari in my body bothers me even more. Besides. That's another thing that Tai would never condone." he coughed, and frowned as he found Katinas body had many reactions to the weather. One of which was her knees hurting badly. It was due to the weather,but he really didnt know that.  
  
Another thing was that her brace was getting cold and a bit uncomfortable.  
  
Katina looked at Glenn and shook her head a little bit. She knew that he had to be feeling uncomfortable.  
  
Kari waved, " I guess I should be going home huh?"  
  
The other two nodded, " YEah.. see you later K.. uh.. Glenn!"  
  
Glenn loked over at Katina. It wasnt unusual for her to be shorter than he was. But what *was* strange was that he had to look up a people now.  
  
They came into the house silently, and Katina instructed him on how to take off the boots she had been wearing without getting it caught on her brace.  
  
Glenn struggled with it for a moment, and then the two went down the hallway to Katinas room.  
  
She explained to him several things about her body. Starting with...  
  
" .. this is a little... awkward.. but... ah.. well.. I start my own time of the month probably within the next coupleof days.... pads are easy enough to figure out.. I dont wear tampons. They're uncomfortable." she blushed deeply, " Gratefully now. I'd hate to have explain them like Franki is gonna have to to Tai."  
  
Glenn sighed a slight of breath. He blushed, " Kat?"  
  
Katina looked at him from Karis eyes. " Yes?"  
  
" I'm sorry. I was kinda irritated that the others had tagged along as well. But I didnt say anything cause I thought you didnt mind." he looked at the floor.  
  
Katina shook her head, " I should have said something. That was my own mistake. Maybe if I had, we wouldnt be in this situation."  
  
Glenn couldnt help but nodd a bit. " I understand, Kat. And you're right. You should have said something. But its a little to late now." He sigheda little and layed back on the bed.  
  
Katina nodded, " Yes.. but.." she sighed and shook her head, " Anyway.. I need to explain a few things..."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, the first part is compleated. And it sorta sucks. Please pardon that much. But I promise to get a little better as I go along K?  
  
~Katgrrl~ digitalkatgrrl@hotmail.com 


	2. Knowledge not needed

Standard disclaimer applies. I dont own Dejimon (Digimon), or anything related to that. I know that you know that you dont have to e mail me to use them. This story is strictly non profit. Therefore, you cant sue me for using the characters. Thank you.  
  
A/N: The following is a list of who is in whos body K?  
  
Katina is in Karis body  
  
Kari's in Glenns  
  
Mimi's in Yama's  
  
Yama's in Sora's  
  
Glenn's in Katina's  
  
Kacie's in Koushirou's  
  
Takeru's in Jyou's  
  
Koushirou's in Takeru's  
  
Tai's in Franki's  
  
Franki's in Kacie's  
  
Jyou's in Tai's  
  
and Sora is in Mimi's  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Big Switch, Part Two  
  
  
  
  
  
*Glenns P.O.V.*  
  
  
  
Alright. Go figure.  
  
Katina got mad for something that the others did, zapped the computer at Soras house, and blew us all into different bodies! Could it get any worse? *Of course* She had to blow me into a girls body. To make matters even worse, its *her*body that she blew me into!  
  
Not that its awkward. No. It's worse than that! What if she thinks I'm *doing* something with her body that she doesnt approve of!? Or what if I accidently *do* do something that I'm not supposed to!  
  
And since this is *her* body, does that mean that now I have the ability to control certain things in the weather too? I mean. I dont know if I could handle that! I'd have no *clue* how to even start to control it!  
  
That in its self raises even more questons. If I can do what she can in her body, does that mean that Kari can do the things that I normally can in my body? Or Kat in Karis body? Can she control the digivolving of Karis digimon?  
  
Even with the other kids I have to wonder about that.  
  
Ahg! This damn brace is not helping matters any! I had no idea how uncomfortable this could be on someone. (though rather the brace than her period...)  
  
Speaking of which, I *really* feel sorry for Yagami. I mean, he's stuck in Frankis body, and she *is* on her period. But she doesnt use pads. She uses tampons. How horrible for him... Glad I dont have to worry about that.  
  
My God, I had *no* idea how much work it was to be a girl! I mean, I always figured kinda like Yama did, Girls are naturally graceful and pretty and shit like that!  
  
Here's Katina, telling me how to get dressed in the morning, and what to wear, and what not to wear, and how to put on the brace, and how to fix her hair... This is going to be alot more than I ever thought I'd have to do as a girl! (Of course I never figured on being on in the first place...)  
  
Thank God, she, unlike the other three digidestined girls, doesnt wear make- up. Otherwise, she'd be tough outta luck. But that was something I have to admire about Kat-chan. She's very natural for a girl. No make-up, no hair stuff, just get up, wash the face, brush the hair and braid it, and get dressed.  
  
She's very pretty.  
  
God its weird thinking that I'm in *her body. I mean... well.  
  
For one thing she's alot weaker than I am in my own body. I felt that the moment I got up on my feel this afternoon. Its like being a kitten.  
  
Okay, that wasnt ment as a pun.  
  
But, she's so small and everything. And thin! I dont think I ever realised how small she was untill now. But its so strange. She feels like shes going to blow away with the first wind that comes by!  
  
I'm watching her as she gathers up a couple things in a plastic grocery store bag. A notebook her pencils...  
  
I dontbelieve this. I'm small, I'm weak, andnow, I'm stuck in the Izumi house, where I'm expected to act *just like my girlfriend*.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Out Of P.O.V.*  
  
  
  
Glenn watched Katina as she gathered the stuff together in the plastic bag, and tied it shut.  
  
"Now, just remember that the brace *has* to come off in the shower, and the glasses *have* to come off at night.  
  
Glenn nodded blankly. The hair that Katina ketp so long dangled down in his face, and he blew it out of the way.  
  
Why did girls have to keep their hair so long anyhow? He didnt understand it. And of course, Katina was silent per the usual. She turned and looked at him, her brown eyes watching her old body carefully.  
  
It was strange that he happened to look into Katinas new eyes. They looked like Karis eyes. They were the same color. Just like they were supposed to be.  
  
But much like in Katinas old body, they had become reflectionless.  
  
Glenn opened his mouth to say something. But he only shook his head, and made more hair fall into his face.  
  
Katina walked out the door, without a word, and went to walk to the Yagami home alone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tais face turned white as Franki explained to him just exsactly how to insert the tampon with out hurting himself. He blubbered as she told him to go into the bathroom and try it himself.  
  
" I.. cant believe, I'm in a *girls* body..." he kept muttering.  
  
Franki sighed and blew some of the red hair in her face out of her way. She hated having long hair. With good reason. All it ever did was get in the way.  
  
Her own short black hair me of the red hair in her face out of her way. She hated having long hair. With good reason. All it ever did was get in the way. the bathroom and try it himself. body carefu  
  
Her own short black hair me of the red hair in her face ou  
  
Her own short black hair me of the red hair in her face out of her way. She hated having long hair. With good reason. All it ever did was get in the way. t  
  
Her own short black hair me of the red hair in her face out of her way. She hated having long hair. With good reason. All it ever did was get in the way. the bathroom and try it himself. body caref  
  
Tai froze. She had just told him to be a chick about it!?  
  
" You come in here and do it!" he shouted angrily.  
  
" fine I will." Franki (Now Kacie) walked into the bathroom, and took a fresh tampon out of the box, " If it'll shut yer damn trap, I'll do it."  
  
She unzipped her jeans, as Tai turned red and then white, and then a little grey," NO! It's okay! I can do it! Get out!" he waved her away quickly, and she grinned as she walked out into the hallway.  
  
She listened to Tai grumble softly to himself before she hear the toilet flush and the water in the sink run.  
  
He came out, looking miserable, and looked at her in a half glare.  
  
" There. I did it. Are you happy now?"  
  
Franki smirked, " Would be if you had done it the first time around. Now. Here's the deal. you have to take the tampon out in about three hours, and put in a new one. I tend to bleed heavy, so I change frequently."  
  
Tai turned a faint shade of green. " I have to do this every three hours?!" he whimpered. " I cant believe she put me in a girls body.. I'll kill her...." he muttered.  
  
Franki sighed deeply. This was going to be a long lesson.  
  
" Alright. Heres the schedule, okay? And you're gonna have to start tonight. I have boxing at five-thirty. *Try* not to embarrass me. It lasts till seven thirty or so, come home, get a shower, fix whatever you want thats in the fridge. I *dont* eat red meat. Got that?" she tapped her foot on the floor.  
  
Tai just nodded, " Got it, no red meat, boxing tonight.." he gulped andlooked at her in disbleliefe, " *Boxing*!?"  
  
Franki nodded, " I'm allergic to sesame seeds. Be careful of that. " she thought carefully, " Oh yes, and in the morning, you go to Okanowa District High school. I'll leave the class schedule on the table for you okay?"  
  
Tai nodded. ~I *could* eat sesame seeds.. but then technicly I'd be sending myself to the hospital.. and thats the last thing I want.. but *boxing*. Oh God this is gonna be harder than I thought...~  
  
Franki took out her school uniform. She set it out on the bed, " Now look. Try not to embarras me okay?"  
  
Tai nodded. " Sure. No problem." he made a nervouse chuckle in his throat.  
  
Franki groaned, and rolled her eyes, " okay. Then I'll see you later."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Oh gross oh gross oh gross...~ she shuddered as she looked down at her body, ~Gross gross *gross*... I'm a guy!~ she sighed, and ran her fingers through blonde spikey hair, ~But at least I'm a *cute* guy.. Gah! What am I saying!? I'm *not* thinking that about Yama! I like Jyou!~ Mimi sighed and pulled at the black shirt that she was wearing.  
  
It felt really strange to have no cleavage to speak of. And then of course, the "extra baggage" was diffrent too.  
  
She sighed, " but there'sno way out of it, so I'll just make the best of it."  
  
Yama looked at her strangely, " You think *you* have it bad? Look at me! I'm my ex girlfriend!" He waved his hands around his body for a point.  
  
" Then we're in the same boat, Mr. " I cant date you now, I think I might me married to my band.." Hmph." Mimi rolled her blue eyes.  
  
Yama glared, " That's not what I said."  
  
" It's close enough."  
  
" I said I didnt want to short you on any attention." he sighed, " I knew it would make you mad."  
  
Mimi sighed, "well. Now's not the time to be arguing anyhow." she eyed him in his new body. " Well. I dont know what to do about you being in Soras body. But you'd better thank God that I got your body, and not Tai."  
  
Yama raised an eyebrow, " Oh really? Why?"  
  
" I can sing. Tai couldnt carry a tune to save his life."  
  
They both had a good laugh about that, before Mimi explained to him that he had to go tlak to Sora for any infor he needed about being like her.  
  
They split up and, Mimi sighed, ~I cant believe This is all happening... I mean. Man. If woulda known that Katina was that angry, I woulda left for sure!~ She spotted Koushirou.  
  
"Hey Ko.. uh.. Hey Takeru!" she waved and ran down the street to meet him, " Did you get all the information you needed?"  
  
Koushirou nodded, " Affirmitave. Unfourtunatly though, it means I have to take his spot on the captain of the basket ball team." he winced, " It's strange to think that maybe a girl is pretending to be "Oniichan"." he said raising an eyebrow, " No offense is ment by that of course."  
  
Mimi shrugged, " Don't feel bad. It's weird thinking that I even *have* an otouchan." she ruffled his hair grinning.  
  
Koushiro sighed and rolled his eyes, " I know know for positive why Takeru is not fond of that. It's very agravating."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora stared into the closet in front of her. Pink. Pink. Dark pink. A reddish pink color. White. Pink. God this girl loved pink!She grimaced, and pulled out an old faded pair of blue jeans, and a whiter tee with a pink flower on the front, with the Kanji for "Kawii*(1)" on the front. She sighed. She really didn't *care* for the color pink before. But she could see after staying in Mimi's body for a day or so, she was going to be sick of it.  
  
She sighed and looked in the mirror. She looked a little out of the ordanary for Mimi, but nice, none-the-less. She loked at her hair and brushed it out long, before tying it up into a pony tail. She raised an eyebrow at all the make-up Mimi had been wearing, and went to the bathroom to wash it off.  
  
She looked in the mirror and frowned. God this girl liked what she wore. A little to much, in Soras' opinion. She washed off all the make-up and looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
That was better.  
  
She brushed a stray hair out of her face, and opened the top drawer of the sink.  
  
Inside of it were some tampons, and a hairrush, and a couple of different types of combs.  
  
She opened the next one down and found washclothes.  
  
She sighed.  
  
That was really all there was.  
  
She went back out into Mimi's room. she didnt notice that Mimi's parents had exchanged a strange look with each other. They both blinked several times, in a non verbal exchange of shock.  
  
Then they both srugged and turned back to what they were doing.  
  
Sora dug through several drawers looking for something that wasnt pink. To her chagrin, she found nothing.  
  
She held up a pink dyed bra and grimaced, " Her underwear's even pink!" she exclaimed, not knowing that Mimi's parents had heard her and turned to each other a second time in surprise.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorasmother stood in front of the doorway of wher Kari and Yama were sitting, " So you're telling me that *you* are really Kari, and *you* are really Yama?" she choked on the words, " First monsters, and now this... I'll be lucky to make it to my 40th birthday..."  
  
Not even a half an hour, and they had already messed up the " Noone tell anyone" deal.  
  
Apparently Glenn had failed to mention that Feralmon had a big mouth. And that he had a tendancy to land in his hair and make a bed.  
  
Of course, Kari hadn'tbeen expecting it, and when she asked Feralmon to stop, in a little bit of a crabby tone, he looked her in the eyes and asked what Glenns problem was.  
  
Kari hesitated, " Look. I'm just.. not in the mood Ferry." it had been something that only Kari had called him, and he peered at her with narrowed eyes.  
  
" You know I hate being called that Glenn. Karis only allowed to call me that cause shes cute, and she rubbs my belly." he snapped.  
  
Kari choked. ~Oh shit.. first mstake.~  
  
So of course Feralmon had gone to Sora to ask what the problem with Glenn was, only to find him hitting his head against the wall next to Soras closet.  
  
" Being a girl sucks, being a girl sucks. I oughta kill Kat for puttig me in Soras body.. Sora's never gonna trust me again.. I can just see it..." he groaned.  
  
Feralmon made a confused face, " What do you mean Sora?" he asked.  
  
" Oh Fuck!" Yama jumped and looked at Feralmon, who now had the fur on his back between his wings standing up on end.  
  
" Okay, Who are you and what have you done with Sora?! She'd never say that!"  
  
Yama grimaced, " aw maaaan.."  
  
So he and Kari sat down and explained it to Feralmon. Who immedietly went and told Mrs. Takenouchi.  
  
She looked at her " daughter" and then her " brother". And then back and forth again. " So.. then.. where's everyone else?"  
  
They explained everythingto her, all the way up to where Katina had said something about hitting the computer with lightning. They didnt tell her that she had taken the blame for that. As far as anyone knew other than the digidestined, Katina was no more than a normal kid like the rest of them.  
  
Soras'mother nodded slowly. " And how are you going to get back to your own bodies?" she asked.  
  
They looked at each other and then back at her. " We aren't sure yet, Ma'am." said Kari, " To be honest, we arent even certain that the lightning caused this to us."  
  
Yama nodded in agreement, " She's telling the truth... Koushirou is supposed to be working on a way to get in contact with Gennai baout this. He might be able to help. or at least tell us how we might have caused this in the first place."  
  
Feralmon looked at Kari. " So... right now, you're really Kari in there?"  
  
Kari nodded.  
  
" Cool! Rub my belly!" He landed on her lap and rolled over, as Kari blushed and chuckled, and began to rub his belly.  
  
" Oh.. yaaaa.. that's the spot..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Kacie sighed as she walked to the Izumi residence slowly. She felt so strange.  
  
She, like Mimi, had noticed the differece in the 'distrubutions' of her new body. And while it seemed comfortable, it was to strange for her to want to remain like this.  
  
She wanted her old body back!  
  
She sighed and went inside, and took off her shoes.  
  
Her newmother stood at the kitchen table, putting plates out, " Dinners almost ready Koushirou. Go tell Katina that it's almost time oke*(2)?"  
  
Kacie nodded awkwod at the kitchen table, putting plates  
  
She knocked on the door, and waited for amoment. She heard moving sounds inside, and then an awkward, very un-Katina like, " Just come in will ya? I can't get to the door."  
  
She opened the door and looked at Glenn as he sat awkwardly on the floor, with the two largest peices of Katinas brace in his hands.  
  
He looked at her, " Who're you? I sorta forgot."  
  
" Kacie. I'm Kats' best friend. And it looks like you're having problems."  
  
Glenn nodded, his face showed the frustration that he had been having with putting the brace back together. "I *dont* know how she does this!"  
  
Kacie shrugged, " Dunno. She's been doing it most of her life I suppose. Even back when I first knew her she had this thing... and you're putting it on upside down.. look.. here.." she bent down on the floor with Glenn and put the peices together the right way, " Now put the screws in."  
  
Glenn turned an embarrassed red color. " Oh. So sue me."  
  
Kacie shook her head," Nah. oh." she scratched her forehead, " It's almost time for dinner."  
  
Glenn nodded, and got a hold of Katinas' desk to get himself up. " I dont know how she does this. But just through the irritation that I've been through in the past half hour, I think she should get an award just for putting up with life in the morning!" he shook his head, " I cant imagine having to do that every time you took a shower, and got out of bed, and the like. And keeping it clean's probably a pain in the ass too."  
  
Kacie shrugged and looked at the job Glenn had done on his new long hair. She winced, " please tell me that you arent going to wear your hair like that?"  
  
Glenn looked at her over Katinas glasses, " Why?"  
  
" It looks like you never brushed it!" the redheaded boy sat down on Katina's bed, and motioned for Glenn to sit next to her. " Here. I'll fix it easy for you."  
  
She brushed out the long dark hair, carefully, and put it in a simple pony tial. It wasnt something that Katina would generally wear out in public, but it worked just for eating dinner.  
  
"Te brushed out the l  
  
"Te brushed out the long dark hair, carefully, and put it in a simple pony tial.  
  
"Te brushed out the long dark hair, carefully, and put it in a simple pony tial. It wasnt somethin  
  
  
  
  
  
"Te brushed out the long dark hair, carefully, and put it in a simple pony tial. It wasnt something that Katina would generally wear out in public, but it worked just for eating  
  
"Te brushed out the long dark hair, carefully, and put it in a simple pony tial. It wasnt something that Katina would ge  
  
"Te brushed out the long dark hair, carefully, and put it in a simple pony tial. It wa  
  
Franki groaned, " okay. Sure thing." she got up from her bed, and was scared by Jacamon, who bounded up in her face, " Hiya Kacie! How was your day! I'm starving!"  
  
Franki clutched her heart, and sat down. She was not ready for that to happen.  
  
Sure, she knew about digimon. She had one of her own. His name was Traemon. Not that she was a special origional digidestined like the kids she hung out with, but she did have one.  
  
But this, purple.. thing.... freaky.  
  
" Hey there.. hehe..." she could feel sweat bead down her neck.  
  
Jacamon stopped her bounding for the moment, " you okay Kacie?"  
  
She nodded, " Sure! Just.. a long day... eheh..."  
  
" oh! How was your date with Yama? I bet you two kissed or something huh? Oh! by the way? Whats kissing?"  
  
Franki sweat dropped and looked at the little creature shaking her head, " dont worry about it. Lets go get soemthing to eat."  
  
Jacamon noddedin agreement," Food!"  
  
Franki walked into the kitchen, and sat down at one end of the table. " Hehe. Hi Mom. Hi Dad."  
  
Her parents exchanged looks with each other. Martia looked at Kacie oddly and them smiled to herself.  
  
She gaveKacie a big helping of spaghetti and meatballs.  
  
Franki grimaced. God. Red meat. She didnt *eat* red meat...  
  
Martia looked at Kacie oddly, and so did the rest of her family.  
  
"Are you okay, Kacie?" her father asked, " Are you feeling sick? I thought that pasta was your favorite..."  
  
The redhead grinned forcebly so and shook her head no, " no! I'm great Dad!" She forced herself to take a bite of the meal before her and forced herself not to gag.  
  
She smiled and took a long drink of milk, before smiling and saying, " It's good!"  
  
Of course, this was a lie, and Martia could see it. But she didnt say anything about it.  
  
Jacamon pigged uot on her own little dish of pasta, and smiled, licking her lips when she was done, and asked for more.  
  
  
  
Takeru looked around Jyous room with surprise. " Does a real person live here?" he asked himself out loud. He checked out the walls, secorated wit a spare amount of pictures.  
  
One of which surprised him.  
  
It was a picture of Gomamon, and Jyou, as he had been about the time that the new kids had come into play. He grinned as he realised the Jyous hair had really grown alot scince then. In the picture it had been grown out to an awkward state where it was to short to do anything to, and to long to mess with.  
  
He grinned and looked at the artists name at the bottom. It had been as he suspected. K.D.A. Katinas signature.  
  
He looked at the immaculate desk before him and checked out some of the books that were laying on it neatly.  
  
"A medics guide to broken bones." H. Tols. " The blood of a man." H.Potter. (A/N: This is an inside joke between a friend and I. No offense was ment to anyone.) " Stitches and The Like." Garret T. Horton.  
  
Soemthing caught Takerus eye, way down at the bottom of the stack. A comic book!?  
  
He picked it up and looked at the cover, before bursting out laughing. " Ah! Megami!*(3)" he chortled to himself. The funniest part was that it was a manga that had mostly had Urd as the main character!  
  
He grimaced. Oh no. What would he do when it came time for school?! Everyone knew that Jyou went to a local Medical Tech. College.  
  
He beat his head against the wall, " Great. Just great. What am I gonna do!?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Jyou yelped. again. Katina looked at him as he ran from Neko, the Yagami's cat.  
  
" Get away from me bane!" he shouted running into the next room.  
  
The Yagamis simply watched their'son' run from one room to the next, shouting of the bane of his exsistance.  
  
" Kari?" her father bent over her shoulder, " I dont suppose you know what he's doing?"  
  
Katina sweatdropped before thinkig of an answer, " He thinks that maybe the cat is possessed." she said finally.  
  
Her parents looked at each other and shrugged. Their son *had* thought some prett strange things before. This one just happened to top the cake.  
  
  
  
A/N: okay, here's your second part folks. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I liked writting it. Thanks!  
  
~Katgrrl~ Digitalkatgrrl@hotmail.com 


	3. knockout punch

The Big Switch  
  
Author: Katgrrl  
  
3. Knockout punch  
  
Standard disclaimer applies. I dont own Dejimon (Digimon), or anything related to that. I know that you know that you dont have to e mail me to use them. This story is strictly non profit. Therefore, you cant sue me for using the characters. Thank you.  
  
A/N: The following is a list of who is in whos body K?   
  
Katina is in Karis body  
  
Kari's in Glenns  
  
Mimi's in Yama's  
  
Yama's in Sora's  
  
Glenn's in Katina's  
  
Kacie's in Koushirou's  
  
Takeru's in Jyou's  
  
Koushirou's in Takeru's  
  
Tai's in Franki's  
  
Franki's in Kacie's  
  
Jyou's in Tai's  
  
and Sora is in Mimi's  
  
Also, as it has been pointed out, My spelling and grammer is kind of, well, crappy.   
  
This is true.   
  
Alot of my writting looks like it might as well have been done by a fifth grader.   
  
But the truth is that I graduated when I was 14, went to college at 15, and am now jioning the U.S. Airforce in one of the top jobs you can get. I'm very (overly) proud of this acomplishment.   
  
As far as lot of my spelling goes however, and in this I mean the words that are missing letters or have no spaces where there should be, its because I need a new key board desperatly. The rest of it is honest blundering from a teen who needs to be more patient with her work. Hehe. Thanks for pointing it out! *Smiles and waves*  
  
*Karis' P.O.V.*  
  
This is so strange. Being in Glenns body, I mean.  
  
The very first thing I noticed was that I was taller. A *lot* taller. I'm serious! When you go from being four foot nothing to five foot six or so, it's a *big* change!  
  
At any rate. The next thing I noticed was that I was missing parts, and had extra ones that shouldnt have been in those places on a girl.  
  
*That* was the most awkward part.  
  
Of course, the only way things could get worse, would be if someone found out. Oops. Did I say that? To late.  
  
Feralmon has already found out Yama and I. How embarrasing! I could only imagine what kind of things Mrs. Takenouchi was thinking! I mean, her 'daughter' is now her daughters ex boyfriend, and her adopted 'son' is now a little girl!   
  
Okay, I'm *not* little. But everyone calls me that.   
  
I like to think of myself as a 'young adult'.  
  
But just looking at the way she's grimacing right now, I can tell that she's only worried about her daughters anatomy staying in its 'unaltered state'.   
  
  
  
What? I'm a girl! I know what those things mean! It's not like I'd ever do something like that in Glenns body! Gross! God, I'm getting the willies just thinking.. ew. No. I will *not* think about that.  
  
Okay... Now she's looking at me funny! I'd never do it! Honest!  
  
I certainly hope that everyone else is having better luck at being their new selves than we are. This is getting sad.  
  
*Out Of P.O.V.*  
  
Tai watched the other girls swarm around him, patting him roughly on the back for a match that he hadnt even fought yet!   
  
He thought that Franki had said this was simply a practice! Why was everyone treating her like she was about to win an ultamate battle?  
  
The reason walked up to the ring. A tall, broad, blonde guy walked up to the ring, and shook his head. Supposedly, his name was Itori.  
  
The wet curls misted a few people behind him. He looked over at Tai with sparkling brown eyes. " Heh. Come on Frank. Or is it to much for a girl to handle?" he teased.   
  
The boy had a deep voice that made several of the girls behind Tai almost swoon. However, on the other hand, several of them also tossed back insults.  
  
They didn't seem impressed by the teenaged boys little invite.  
  
Tai grimaced. " Today of all days I gotta be a girl." he uttered.  
  
One of the girls behind him swatted him on the shoulder with a chuckle, " You bet! Now take it like a woman and get up there! Kick his ass Franki!"  
  
Tai could only nodd. He stood next to the ring. But he didnt climb in.  
  
Several of the girls urged him to get up in the ring. One of them finally got fed up, and shoved him up the stairs and practicly over the rope.  
  
Tai thought he could see his life flashing before his eyes. ~I'm gonna be turned into meatloaf by this guy!~ he kept thinking over and over.  
  
The whistle blew, and the two of them went at it.  
  
Or rather, the blonde boy did.  
  
He charged at Tai, who did the onl thing he could think of. Move to one side and pray the bigger oponent missed.  
  
He did.  
  
Several of the girls cheered as the boy stumbled a little, and then went after Tai again.   
  
Tai grimaced, ~Okay. I've fought Matt. He's a pretty good fighter. And... Frankis pretty good for a girl. Why cant I do this?~ He brought his arm back, and punched Itori right in the stomache.  
  
The boy doubled over, surprised at the shot.  
  
Tai could only stare at his hand. He hadn't realised that Franki was this powerful! He grinned, " Take it like a woman." he said.  
  
This was right before Itori got up, and knocked him unconcious.  
  
~Damn. Got to cocky...~ he thought. He knew he was falling back, but he never felt his head hit the mat.  
  
Koushirou looked at the plate before him. Takerus mother was certainly a good cook, but tonight he was supposed to be staying over with his 'brother'. Tonight, his brother was Mimi.  
  
She sat down across from him, and brushed blonde hair from her face, " I can get used to this. It's so much easier to see things on the shelf when you're not short!" she picked up her chopsticks. " Gonna eat Takeru?"  
  
Koushirou looked at her, and raised an eyebrow. " Have you ever cooked before, Mi.. ah.. Yama?"  
  
Mimi glowered at the younger boy, " Of *course* I've cooked before. Now eat!" she demanded.  
  
Koushirou suddenly felt smaller than an ant under Mimis glare. He lifted his chopsticks to his mouth, and took a bite of what was supposed to be a rice and fish dinner.  
  
To his surprise, it was actually kind of good!  
  
He smiled, " Hey! Very impressive, Yama. Superb!"  
  
" I dont think Takeru knows those words, Koushirou." Mimi hissed.  
  
Koushirou blushed, " It doesnt matter anyway. I need to go to the digital world immediatly after I finish my meal." he shoveled more of the food in his mouth.  
  
" I *told* you I had cooked before. Hmph! Men of such little minds..." she muttered, before stuffing her own face full of rice.  
  
Katina sighed as she sat in her bunk, working on a picture of a place she had never seen before. The grass was bright as in the digital world. Far behind that, though, could be seen a deep dark place. The sky was black, not blue as the rest of the picture. It looked dismal.  
  
She carefully chose a pastel pencil to work on the water that seperated the grassy plain and the dark place behind it.  
  
Something about that place seemed to be so familiar, and yet... Yet it was something she had never thought of before.  
  
~Perchance a dream...~ she thought to herself, looking out the window of the bedroom.   
  
The sky was deep and thick. The color, dark grey. Charcoal rain pelted the glass of the small room.  
  
It was gloomy out. She got up and looked down to the street far below. The people flowed through the streets. A river of colored umbrellas frothing under the rain.  
  
Jyou knocked on her door.  
  
She turned her brown eyes from the rainy streets below, to the door. " Enter." she said calmly.   
  
It was so strange, hearing Kari's voice, instead of her own answering the knock.  
  
The older boy entered. His dark brown hair was wet. He looked as though he had just come up from the showers.  
  
" Hey."  
  
She smiled, " Hey."  
  
Jyou watched her as she returned her gaze to the streets below.  
  
" I notice something about you, Kat." he said. He kept his voice down so that no-one would hear him use her name.   
  
She only nodded, " Hm? What's that?"  
  
" You know I live in the apartment across from yours right?" the boy asked. Obviously he was going to get to a point, but he hadnt reached it yet.  
  
" Ah.. yes. I did. Why?"  
  
Brown eyes searched the floor, looking for a way to bring this up without sounding like he was a peeping tom. " ah. Well. See the thing is... I notice you sometimes. Well. Most of the time. Staring out the sliding glass doors of Koushirous home. Always during rain. Always looking down."  
  
Katina raised an eyebrow, and turned around to face him, " Si? And?"  
  
" You're never there during a sunny day." Jyou smirked to himself, as though it were a riddle that had an answer, but really didnt at the same time. " I can always count on looking out the window on a rainy day, and looking over the street to your apartment, and seeing you there. Looking out the window, at the streets below." he waved a hand to the window she had been at. "Like you think that you are watching over the whole city so that no-one goes unnoticed."  
  
Katina looked at Jyou, and smiled, " Maybe that's the answer to your question then."  
  
Jyou looked frustrated, " Why?"  
  
" You answered yourself already." she was playing. Her tone made it apparent.  
  
" I'm serious! Why do you love the rain so much?"  
  
Katina now looked at him strangely. " Dont raise your voice at me." she said softly.  
  
Jyou blinked, surprised at the way it had come from her. Seeing Kari say something in that tone... well... it was scarey almost.  
  
He faltered for a moment, " Sorry. I just wanted to know. Is it really that bad to ask?" He placed his chin in his hand, and watched her as she turned her gaze back out to the window, and then to the sill. She rested her hands on the wood softly.  
  
" Mm. " she sighed softly. It was more of a coo. " I suppose it's because of the way my life was as a kid."   
  
" I dont understand."  
  
Katina sat down finally, on the bed, next to Jyou. She looked at him. Kari's brown eyes were reflectionless, as she took a deep breath and tried to explain, " Everything good in my life, happened on a rainy day." It seemed to be a simple answer. But really, it was much deeper, and far more complex.  
  
Jyou looked at her strangely, and then said, " Well. I suppose that is a good answer."  
  
" Dont question what God hands you willingly." She brushed back her blonde hair with a small hand and smiled a little, " He might choose not to give it to you a second time."   
  
Then she turned around, looked at the window, and stood from her seat.  
  
Jyou left the room.  
  
She went back to her drawing.  
  
Koushirou looked at Gennai, " What!? Don't tell me that please!" he stared at him in shock. Kacie looked at Gennai, and shook her head, " Oh, I do *not* like that answer."  
  
Gennai shook his own head. " Now look children. You came to me with questions. I answered them. The only way I can think of to reverse it is to leave the way you came in. That means that the etrance must be struck by lightning again. However, the risk of you children being caught in Digi-Knows-where is *not* a risk we can take." he looked at one of the fish floating by his window. " you're lucky you made it here the first time."   
  
It was a large white and pink fish that looked like a goldfish. Only not.  
  
Kacie looked at Koushirou, and then at Gennai again, " I can *not* handle being in a boys body forever, Gennai..." she said. It was apparant that she was starting to get a little wound up.  
  
Koushirou on the other hand was deep in thought, " Well, couldn't there be   
  
another way?"  
  
Gennai shook his head, " I'd have to do a lot of research on it, Koushirou. I dont know of one right now. But if you gave me some time, and let me look..." he left that much hanging in the salty air of his living room.  
  
Kacie shook her head, "I wouldnt have believed it if I hand't heard it." she grumbled softly.  
  
The older man smirked, and he brushedback soem of his dark blonde hair, "Hm.Well. I hate to disspoint. After all, I am supposed to the man with the answers. But this I have never experianced before."  
  
"You're damn right!" Franki stood in the doorway, her arms crossed on the jean jacket that Kacie always wore. " And I'm not ready to live my life as a chicago chicka. I'm staying here untill we find a way to change this. Cause no offense to the girl that owns this body, but I cant take it! I want my body back. And I want it back as soon as possible." she tapped her foot on the floor, patiently.  
  
" At least you'll have help." Koushirou offered. It was the only thing he could think of to say. " Unfourtunatly, I cant stay here. As much as I'd like to, I simply cant."  
  
Kacie shook her head, " Franki? You *did* Tell Martia that you would be here right?"  
  
Franki rolled her eyes, " Yeah. I left her a note. She sort of started catching on. I cant *believe* you have a friggin *maid*..." she sighed, " but oh well."  
  
~She's family!~ Kacie considered reprimanding. But she thought better of it and sighed, "Fine, whatever, but I agree with her. I want my body back soon."  
  
Gennai nodded. " Well, It'll certainly help having someone to help with researching and planning. But what about you Kacie? Aren't you going to be missed?" he looked straight into her onyx eyes.  
  
She nodded, " right. I'd better be going." she got up and waited patiently for Izzy, who followed along after her.  
  
Sora walked out into the kitchen, " Is it oka if I get something to eat?" she asked, peering from beind the sliding door.   
  
" Sure, honey, " her mother answered, " Go right ahead!"  
  
Sora smiled softly to herself and dug through the refridgerator. She found some ham, and cheese, and mustard. " Alright! Sandwich time!" she set out all the ingrediants on the counter and smiled. Only to remember that she didnt have a knife for the jar of mustard.  
  
~Dammit~ she thought agravated. " And.. I dont know where the silverware is either..." she grumbled. So she started to dig through the drawers.   
  
Every drawer in the kitchen.  
  
Takeru sprawled out on Jyous bed. He watched his goldfish swim in circles around the tank.   
  
Jim knocked on the door, " Jyou?" he poked his head in, " Are you ok? I mean, it's awful late for you to be up isnt it? It's *way* past nine. And normally you're dead to the world by now!" he smirked, " Or have you got to cram for a test?" he teased.  
  
Takeru looked at Jim, and smirked, " not tired yet. " Acutally, this was a lie. But he had *never* gone to bed before 10 p.m. scince he was 10. And he wasn't gonna start now.  
  
Jim stared at him in surprise, " You running a fever otou(1)?" he asked.  
  
Takeru shook his head, " Just restless, that's all.."  
  
Jim nodded, " Uh... well... Okay then... See you in the morning..." He poked his head out.  
  
The moment he did, Takeru rolled over on his side and fell asleep.  
  
A/N: This part is shorter than the other two. So sorry, but I'm working on the third, and it'll be better I promise ok?   
  
~Katgrrl~ Digitalkatgrrl@hotmail.com (bY THE WAY, This Chick? the creator for Kacie is my personal best friend on the planet, RenaissanceGrrl.. she has an account here, along with several fics with both Katina and Kacie in it. I'm sure ou'll enjoy her writting much more than my own. ^____^) 


	4. The Idea

The Big Switch  
  
Author: Katgrrl  
  
4. The Idea  
  
Standard disclaimer applies. I dont own Dejimon (Digimon), or anything related to that. I know that you know that you dont have to e mail me to use them. This story is strictly non profit. Therefore, you cant sue me for using the characters. Thank you.  
  
A/N: The following is a list of who is in whos body K?   
  
Katina is in Karis body  
  
Kari's in Glenns  
  
Mimi's in Yama's  
  
Yama's in Sora's  
  
Glenn's in Katina's  
  
Kacie's in Koushirou's  
  
Takeru's in Jyou's  
  
Koushirou's in Takeru's  
  
Tai's in Franki's  
  
Franki's in Kacie's  
  
Jyou's in Tai's  
  
and Sora is in Mimi's  
  
*Joes' P.O.V.*  
  
It's weird. That's all there is to it.   
  
Alright. For one thing, the body. I'm ued to being the tallest digidestined. Glasses, skinniness. First in my class.   
  
Now look at me. Shorter, a little better built, ( I have to give him credit to that) Dark hair, dark eyes, middle of class. I can't believe this. Not only that. But now I'm head of the soccer team! As if things cant get any worse.  
  
Oh no. Nevermind. He lives with this cat. I hate that cat. Doesnt this family know that those things are the harbringers of allergies? Among other worse things as well. I'm certain of it.  
  
Speaking of Kats, it's even stranger the way she's been acting.   
  
YEah, sure, this was all her fault. But she's acting like its a funeral. Moping around all the time and everything! It's enough to make someone like me insane!  
  
And the answer she gave to my question was weird too. " Because everything good in my life happened on a rainy day."   
  
I'm just saying, that even though it makes sense, its not a reasonable answer! God, I just want to get through this alive, and prefferably, ending up in my own body in the end!  
  
I hate this body.  
  
I hate this house.  
  
I'm gonna kill KAtina when we're all in our own bodies again.  
  
*Out Of P.O.V.*  
  
Franki flipped through about the tenthousandth book. Still no records of anyone ever switching bodies in the digital world.  
  
But she had run across something interesting. Something about an inbetween world. Some place between the digital world, and the real world. Supposedly someone had fallen into it by accident, and then popped back out again.  
  
But there was nothing else on it.  
  
It had been four days since the digidestined had switched bodies, and no way of returning them had been found.  
  
Franki had stayed at Gennais home and searched through the seemingly endless libraries of books, and information with him, and his several different counterparts.  
  
There had been no luck as of yet. Only endless bounds of dust, and bookmarks.  
  
But still, they searched. Hoping for a safer, more certain way of returning everyone back to their own bodies.  
  
Glenn frowned as he slipped on the girls uniform. He was amazed that a girl could wear this damn thing and not feel drafty or anything. But, oh well.  
  
~Now I know why Katina always comes home and changes before she ever goes anywhere.~ he thought, ~She might look cute, but this thing is terribly uncomforatble!~ He buttoned the blouse carefully, trying not to look at his new breasts.  
  
It just seemed wrong to him that he could look at his girlfriends breasts, and touch them. But that he was also in her body. When he took showers, he did so in the dark, and tried his best to wash as fast as possible and get out again.  
  
He picked up KAtinas backpack,and walked out in the hallway. His 'mother' was standing at the counter talking to 'Koushirou'. She handed Kacie her lunch, and kissed her on the forehead, " You be certain to come straight home, Koushirou. We're having guests. You too, Katina.." she handed Glenn a brown bag, and kissed him on the forehead as well.  
  
Glenn nodded, " Kay.." he said, tring to be as Katina-like as possible. HE was still amazed at how sweet her voice was.  
  
Kacie grinned, " well. Off to school then huh?" she said, once they were out of sight.  
  
Glenn nodded. " Yeah.."  
  
" You know.." said Kacie, thinking for a moment, " Koushirou and Katina are gonna kill us." she made a gesture with her hand for emphasis, " I mean, well. I don't know Japanese, And I *know* you dont know alot of it either. Okay, well no, for Katina thats okay, but you dont know Spanish I bet."  
  
Glenn frowned, realising what she was saying, " Oh..well. Crap."  
  
The sun was peering out of the clouds this morning as they walked. No rain seemed to be ready to pail down on them, either.  
  
Kacie noticed some people walking twards them, and looked at Glenn, " Are you gonna be alright if I go on by myself?" she asked, " I want to go findout something."  
  
Glenn looked at her strangely. " ah.. sure.. but can I ask wh...?" before he had the question out, she was gone, and had started walking with a slender redheaded girl with a jean jacket. He didn't recognise her from behind.  
  
" Franki!" Kacie walked up beside her, " Why are you here? I thought that you had been in the digiworld with Gennai helping him out."  
  
Franki frowned a little, " I needed some air. Badly. I mean, okay, look. That place is nice. But all that salt started making me feel like a beef jerky stick. Now I know why Gennai aged so well." she shook her head, " We haven't found anything yet, and we havent even scratched the top of the pile yet. But other than that, the search is same as it was three days ago. Lost." she sighed and looked at the sidewalk as they walked along. The puddles were small and deep.  
  
" I dont know what to do. I heard Tai totally wiped out my record as female boxing champ on the first time.. but its okay. Its that new match up I'm worried baout. The one that's supposed to get me outta here and back home again. What're we gonna do if that moron screws it up? You realise I'll have to wait another year and a half before I'd get the chance again?"  
  
She sighed, and kicked a pebble that landed in a puddle." If Gennai would just settle for the first solution then we'd probably be back in our own bodies right now!"   
  
" Hey!" Glenn heard a guys voice behind him, but paid no mind to it. Till the guy pushed him roughly into the pavement. " Damnit Katina, I was talking to you." the guys voice growled.  
  
~This guy is going to get his ass kicked..~ Glenn thought crossly. He rolled over.  
  
The boy who had knocked himover, was standing over him, with a smirk on his face, "Get up you stupid little bitch." he said.  
  
Glenn glared, and got up. He brushed himself off, and then looked at the boy in the eyes, " Dont do that again, bud." he warned. He had forgotten that Katinas voice was not all that threatening.  
  
The boy looked at him, and then started to laugh. However it was cut off abrubtly, as he grabbed Glenn by the hair, and drug him back into an alley.  
  
"Listen to me, Katina. How many times do I have to tell you not to play with me?" Jules hissed. His breath made little clouds in the air.  
  
Glenn frowned. What was with this guy? Katina never told him that Jules gave her problems.  
  
"What is it now?" he asked, rolling his eyes.  
  
Jules slapped him, hard, across the face, and let him fall to the ground.  
  
~I hate being small. I hate being weak. And when I get my body back. This guy? He's toast!~ he thought, rubbing his cheek, and glowering at the taller boy, who stood there with his hands on his hips, " Now tell me why you've been making a fool of yourself in class?"  
  
"I don't know what you mean." Glenn retorted.  
  
"You know what I mean! Spanish class! The teacher told me today that you have barely done any work over the past couple days!" he shook Glenn by the shoulder, and jerked him up. "Now tell me whats going on."  
  
"Nothing. I'm just in a slump. you *do* know what that means right?" he demanded.  
  
This resulted in another hard hit to the face.  
  
~Katina and I are gonna have a long talk about this guy.~ ht thought crossly.  
  
Jules jerked Glenn up again, " You're gonna tell me the truth, or I'm gonna beat the hell outta you. Right here. Right now." he said. The look in his eyes proved the statement true.  
  
Glenn shook his head, " I told you. I was in a slump. It's been one of those weeks."  
  
Jules hit him, and jerked him up for the last time, " Dont lie to me, you little wench. You had better come up with something better than that. And fast. Cause I have *no* patience today."  
  
Glenn shook his head. He was begining to understand now why Katina could stand so much pain. He wondered how often she went through this.  
  
" I told you, you son of a bitch..." he started to say something, but it was a little late for that. Katinas cousin had lost his patience, and was ready to hit on someone.  
  
It just so happened that Glenn was the nearest someone to hit on.  
  
Katina sighed and watched the children mill around her. She sat down in her seat, and listened to the teacher take roll.  
  
One of the kids near her was writting a note, and passed it to her.  
  
She opened it. The japanese was sloppy, but she understood most of it. "That guy in the third row is cute."  
  
She looked over at the girl who wrote the note, who ran her eyes over to a dark eyed boy, with black hair.  
  
She nodded smiling softly, and wrote, " most definatly." she wrote back and passed back to the girl.  
  
Kacie sat in her seat and watched the teacher up in the front of the classroom do his work. Thankfully most of it was shown on the computers in front of her. So she knew what to do.  
  
But something that Franki had said kept running through her mind. ~I just dont understand why Gennai wont let us try. He's scared of us ending up somewhere. But I'm not sure where.~ she rolled the mouse around in a slow lazy circle before the teacher turned to her, and pointed to the screen.  
  
She nodded softly, and tried to do what had been shown.  
  
Koushirou loked at Katina, as she headed for lunch. She looked tired.  
  
He ran up beside her, " Kari!" he called.  
  
She paused and turned after hesitating amoment, " Hey Takeru..." she smiled waving at him.  
  
Koushirou came up to her and put a hand on her shoulder, " are you ok?"  
  
She nodded, " Yeah. Fine. I was just thinking about what you said that Gennai said. About us ending up in Digi knows where..." she confided. " Where would he be worried about us being?" ~Somewhere dark. Dark and lifelss. Where the ground smells like death, and the air smells like living suffocation. Somewhere where no rain falls.~ she thought to herself. Her eyes became dull for a moment, before she was pulled back by Koushirou calling her real name softly.  
  
" Katina.." he hissed, " Are you oke?"  
  
She blinked, and her eyes cleared up. " Yes... si.. sorry.. It's just.. I was lost in thought for a moment. What did you say?"  
  
Koushirou shook his head, " Gennai didnt tell us anything, other than there might be other realities that we dont know about." He shook his head, and looked up at the sky, " do you think it'll rain more today?"  
  
She looked up at the sky, and frowned, " no. " And that was that.  
  
Tai sat on the edge of Frankis couch and buried his face in his hands.   
  
Franki was silent. " You're the leader. You have to make the desicion." she said softly.   
  
" But Gennai said..." Tai started from behind his hands.  
  
" Do you want to be a girl forever! Seriously, thers not another way that we can comeup with! And something Gennai was saying to Jose yesterday preturbs me. He said we didnt have much time to find a way to reverse it. I think that there's something that he knows that he's not telling us." she said. She pushed red hair out of her face.  
  
Tai nodded, " I understand, Franki.. " she took a deep breath, " We'll gather everyone up tomorrow.. Being digidestined is a democracy, wether I like it or not sometimes. We have to vote."  
  
Franki nodded, " Fine. I'll be back here tomorrow." she got up and walked out the front door, leaving a nervwracked Tai behind.  
  
A/N: okay, so maybe it's just me, but this chapter sucks. *Sighs* And I thought I was going to do so well on this fic too.. As always pleaseR/R  
  
~Katgrrl~  
  
Digitalkatgrrl@homtail.com 


	5. Gennia's Worry

The Big Switch  
  
Author: Katgrrl  
  
5. Gennai's Worry  
  
Standard disclaimer applies. I dont own Dejimon (Digimon), or anything related to that. I know that you know that you dont have to e mail me to use them. This story is strictly non profit. Therefore, you cant sue me for using the characters. Thank you.  
  
A/N: The following is a list of who is in whos body K?   
  
Katina is in Karis body  
  
Kari's in Glenns  
  
Mimi's in Yama's  
  
Yama's in Sora's  
  
Glenn's in Katina's  
  
Kacie's in Koushirou's  
  
Takeru's in Jyou's  
  
Koushirou's in Takeru's  
  
Tai's in Franki's  
  
Franki's in Kacie's  
  
Jyou's in Tai's  
  
and Sora is in Mimi's  
  
*Tai's P.O.V.*  
  
I'm in a girls body. And it's not even as terrible as I thought it'd be.  
  
Jeeze! this girl, Franki must be at least as strong as I am! I cant believe how much power she has in one little punch!  
  
But things are still getting sticky. I don't know what to do. I'm suposed to the leader, for the love of God! And we're *still* stuck in other peoples bodies!  
  
Franki told me her idea. And to be honest, it makes the most sense. Go back through the computer, make Katina mad again, and zap the thing again!  
  
But the problem with that, is that we dont know if it'll work or not.  
  
What if it only makes things even worse than they are? I dont think I can risk that. But if the others are willing and *wanting* to make the desicion... Well. Then who am I to say no?  
  
I'm the leader. I'm supposed to take charge.  
  
But this is somehting that I cant do alone. Theyeach have to agree that they wat to do this.  
  
Though, if one person even shakes their head no, we cant do it. That's jut the way it works.  
  
God I hope it does.  
  
Being the leader sometimes sucks so bad....  
  
*Out of P.O.V.*  
  
Everyone gathered together in the park. The sky above them was clear. Sunshine bounded in on them. Even though it looked inviting, the air was chilly, and felt damp.  
  
Glenn had a black eye, and looked like he had the shit beat out of him.  
  
But he didnt say anything about it.  
  
Everyone was there.  
  
Except for Katina, and Kacie. They hadn;t shown up yet. And frankly, Glenn and Yama were starting to get worried. They exchanged glanses across the group.  
  
Tai looked at Kari, who was sitting on the ground, in Glenns body, patting Feralmon absently behind the wings.  
  
Sora and Mimi were talking softly about the way life had been for the past few days.  
  
" I'll be so glad to be back in my own body." Sora whispered. She pulled a burr off of the new pair of JEans she had bought while in Mimis body. They had pink embriodery on the cuffs. She was wearing a white t shirt.  
  
Mimi nodded, and pushed some of Yamas hair from her eyes, " I know how you feel. It'll be nice to be back in my body... without a penis.." she hissed the last part in good humor.  
  
Yama smirked a little bit. " YEah well. At least I wont have breasts anymore.  
  
Katina came runnig up with Kacie. They both stopped short, and huffed for breath.  
  
Kacie looked at Koushirou, " You have no idea how hard it was to gt past your friend Ken.." she panted. " That guy just keeps talking and talking.. I never took him for talker..."   
  
Katina looked at Glenn and Kari. She bowed softly. " Gomen nasai, minasan.." she muttered softly.  
  
Her eyes settled on Glenn, who wouldn't meet her eyes. He was in deep thought.  
  
Tai looked around the group, " So, I'm assuming everyone knows why we're here."  
  
Everyone nodded solemnly.   
  
Franki looked at Kacie. " Kace. I gotta tell you. You're parents are extreamly freaky. It took me nearly an hour to get out of the house."  
  
Kacie nodded, " well. Yeah. We dont get along that well."  
  
Franki nodded in return, " I gathered."  
  
Mimi stood up, and looked at Katina, " Are you going to be up to this, Kat?" she asked softly.   
  
Everyone looked at Katina. After all, she had caused this. And she was also the only power that was able to cause the lightning needed to reverse it.   
  
Glenn looked at her, " Kat?"  
  
Her eyes shimmered for a moment, " I'm scared..." she whispered. It was barely audible.  
  
But Glenn heard her. He had her hearing now.  
  
A hand was placed on her shoulder. Then another. " You know, Katina.." said Takeru, "we know that this wasn't meant on purpose."  
  
" Yeah." chimed in Sora, " None of us are angry. "  
  
" and we have plenty of faith that you can change us back." added Mimi.  
  
Katina looked at Glenn, who stared back at her, unblinking. Wordless.  
  
He put a hand on her cheek. " It's okay, Kat-chan." he offered.  
  
Koushirou put his latop down on the grass, thankful that Kacie had brought it with her like he had asked. He opened up the screen, and looked around the group of mixed up teens.  
  
Gennai flipped through the last book, and huffed irritably, flipping it over his shoulder. Jose suddenly came in. He grabbed Gennai by the shoulder.  
  
" The kids just opened a digiport.. I think that they're gonna try that idea of theirs!" he exclaimed, the fear evident in his voice.  
  
" WHAT?!" thundered Gennai, standing up quickly.  
  
Clouds began to furrow up above the kids. They huddled together in front of the screen, as rain began to fall.  
  
Katinas humming began to fade, as she looked around the group one last time.  
  
" If anyone has any objections, now's the time to state them." Tai said.  
  
Then no answers came, Kari nodded, " With that much over, Katina? would you mind?"  
  
Jyou winced. He was sure that he'd be back in his body for sure soon. If they weren't fried info by the time Katina was done. Or worse.  
  
" *Damn* this slow modem!" shouted Gennai as his own port opened to the real world.  
  
Katina opened her mouth just as the kids began to enter the digiport.   
  
Lightning flew from the sky, and in a great burst blew up Koushirous beloved laptop. Just in time for Gennai to run up to the scene.  
  
He stared. " I.. can't believe they tried it.." he murmured.  
  
Quickly, he lifted his com device to his lips, " Jose? Get the others. You search every digiport in the digital world. Tell me if we find them. Inform me immedietly!"  
  
~Rodger Gennai.~  
  
A/N: Really short chapter. And with good reason. Heh. Please R/R.  
  
~Katgrrl~  
  
Digitalkatgrrl@hotmail.com 


End file.
